


The Happy Ending We Could've Had

by YellowSniper64



Series: Bring Cas Back [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confessions, Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, First Kiss, Fix-It, Gabriel is back, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Requited Love, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSniper64/pseuds/YellowSniper64
Summary: {SPOILERS FOR 15X19}Dean asks Jack to bring back the one thing he wanted most.Also, I miss Gabriel so... some Sabriel content. I love Eileen, and I love her relationship with Sam but for the sake of needing my comfort character (Gabe) and I the fact know how to characterize him better... Yeah, let's simply pretend Eileen and Sam were friends because they didn't think they could risk being more than friends after {15x09}
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Bring Cas Back [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012926
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	The Happy Ending We Could've Had

**Author's Note:**

> I really miss Gabe okay don't judge me xD
> 
> Also i made a bet with a friend (hey Rem for when I make you read this <3) that I would write a new ending for every new ep, where it's a fix-it of Cas being back. We're not getting a happy ending so damn it I'll make as many happy endings as I need to

Jack had done his spiel, now that he was the new god, but the author is writing this too soon after the episode to be able to find it online to quote. She also kinda blacked out through it and has no real clue what Jack said. She apologizes and plans to rewatch it tomorrow. Continuing on- Dean realized an important point hadn't been brought up. Jack had mentioned Castiel, but the fact was, he was still... gone. If the Winchesters had to let go of Jack then, perhaps they could have some normalcy still. All it would take is Dean sucking it up to ask. 

It took all of 30 seconds in which Sam was hugging the Nephilim/god for Dean to realize Jack may actually have that power. If the Empty had let go of Lucifer at Chuck's will then perhaps... 

"Hey, kid?" Dean stepped forward once his brother had let go. He eyed Jack one more time, a little off-put by how mature he suddenly seemed. Perhaps 'kid' wasn't a good title to use anymore, but he didn't want to change that. 

Jack gave a curious little head tilt, meeting Dean's eye. "Yes?"

"Can you... bring Cas back? I just figured, with everything else... you'd have that power." Dean huffed, his gaze shifting away. He felt sick, saying the angel's name now. Like he didn't deserve to speak it. He didn't see the look on Sam's face change into something unreadable as he came to the same realization of the possibility. 

Jack looked to the sky, most likely pondering, though it seemed as though he was looking right through it into something else entirely. "I... believe so. I don't quite know the extent of these powers, but I will see what I can manage. Please say hello to him for me." 

Dean let out a slow breath, trying to calm his swirling thoughts as he gave a nod, before pulling him into a brief hug. "Will do. Thank you."

"You're welcome." The Nephilim(is it even ok to call him that anymore? what is he? 'God' just doesn't feel right-) smiled that innocent smile of his, raising his hand to snap his fingers when the Hunter stepped away. He paused as the other Winchester spoke up, though.

"Jack, wait-"

Dean looked to Sam incredulously, thinking he might really try to stop him from bringing the angel back. The moose just ignored the look, though, clearing his throat awkwardly. "If you can do that, is it possible to, um, bring Gabriel back as well?"

That question caught both Dean and Jack off guard, but the Nephilim smiled. "Uncle Gabe?

"Y-yeah..? He died in some way or another every time he tried to help us, so... it's only fair, right?" Sam's eyes darted from Jack to his brother, and back again. 

"I will do my best. Perhaps we will meet face to face again someday." Jack gave a final nod to the Winchesters before snapping his fingers, disappearing. No one paid them any mind, the lives of many simply... went on. 

"Let's go home, Dean," the younger brother finally spoke, quite dazed. He seemed a bit surprised by himself with his own request but didn't mention it as he began to walk back to the car, not waiting for a response. He had hope that Jack had snapped back the angels to the bunker, a place familiar to them both, and a safe space. 

Dean followed suit, climbing into the driver's seat. His mind was still reeling and he wanted to get home right then; he wanted to see Castiel and apologize, among other things. "Gabriel?" he muttered in question as he started the car, sparing Sam a glance. "I didn't think anything could surprise me anymore."

Sam shrugged rather helplessly, relaxing into the passenger's seat. "We saw two archangels die today... In one world or another, Gabriel was supposedly killed by both Lucifer and Michael. With them gone, he might actually, I dunno, have a chance at life."

Baby started without issue, driven down the road back to the bunker. Dean tapped his fingers against the wheel mindlessly. "Yeah, guess that makes sense."

"So what happened between you and Cas?"

There, he said it. The one question we were all waiting for _and never fucking got._ Dean had been anticipating it too, but it still filled him with a sense of dread. Not because of what the toxic side of the fandom seemed to think ~~_neither Dean nor Jensen are homophobic you BASTARDS_~~ it was... self hate, nothing new. Even if he got Castiel back, _if_... could he face him again, knowing he'd led the angel to believe he could never have what he wanted? If only he hadn't had his head stuck up his ass- 

"Dean?"

Dean jerked the car in surprise, earning a yelp from Sam. He coughed awkwardly, straightening out the car and glanced to his brother. "Sorry," he muttered under his breath. "I told you, he... summoned the Empty, and gave himself up for me."

Sam gave his brother a disbelieving look. Well, he was half convinced, but...

"And he... that stupid angel confessed to me, and I couldn't say anything back." Dean was gripping the wheel so tightly that his knuckles were turning white as he glared out at the road in front of him

 _That_ , Sam could fully believe. As much as he wanted to say 'about time', he could get why Dean had shut down and shut emotions out. "What are you going to say when you see him then?" He purposely used 'when' so the other wouldn't almost crash the car again. 

Dean hesitated again, but answered truthfully, "That I love him too." 

~time skip because it's getting late and I'm delerious and sick and tired~ 

Dean managed to not crash the Impala by the time they arrived at the bunker. The car doors slam shut in unison as the brothers made their way towards their home, both buzzing with apprehension. Sam was the one to open the door as his brother stepped inside first, holding his breath. He looked out over the seemingly empty bunker as he walked down the stairs, feeling knots in his stomach twist with anxiety. Sam followed behind, letting the silence hang as they both feared the lack of response they may get if they asked the main questions in their minds. 

"Cas?" Dean finally called out, voice wavering. **(Arcade- the song that goes 'loving you is a losing game'- is playing right now and I'm about to cry)**

"...Dean?"

The older Winchester whirled around, to see a confused Castiel standing in the doorway from one of their many halls. He let out the breath he'd been holding, tears welling up in his eyes against his will as he walked over to the angel. "Cas..." he repeated, his brother forgotten for the time being as he reached out to cup Castiel's face delicately in his hands. His gaze shifted between the two blue eyes staring at him with a mix of awe and confusion, before Dean closed his eyes completely to connect their lips in a long-overdue kiss. 

The angel made a sound of surprise but that didn't stop him from returning the kiss, smiling despite the lack of answers he got. _They were real, they always had been, and now there was no book to even suggest otherwise._ When the author is feeling less angsty, she'll write a second chapter full of fluff just for them :) 

Cut to Sam, standing awkwardly by the staircase still. It felt wrong to leave them there without getting the chance to greet Castiel, but... 

"About time, dontcha think?" 

Sam whirled around to see Gabriel standing on the stairs behind him, using them to make him taller than the moose. He was grinning down at the Winchester, thoroughly amused with himself. "Hey Sammy."

"Gabe... hey. You're really back, huh?" Sam breathed out a huff of laughter, more relieved that anything. "Thank G... uh, anyone, really."

"Cassie filled me in on a bit, but even he's not sure how we're back. Do I have to thank my dad for that?" Gabriel made his way down the steps and around to stand in front of Sam, crossing his arms and cocking a brow up at him. "Do I have to help stop another apocalypse?"

"Ah... no, Jack actually, it's quite a long story. I think we're fine this time." 

"Fine, huh? That's new around here, isn't it?"

Sam chuckled, glancing over to his brother, who seemed _genuinely_ happy now, with his angel in his arms again. He tore his gaze away from the pair to look back at Gabriel as he answered. "Yeah, quite a bit has happened. I'll tell you as much as you want, but... are you okay?" 

Gabriel looked puzzled by the question. "I'm as good as new, Samsquatch. Now stop stalling and start explaining where the hell my nephew got this sorta power from-"

"Right, right, okay, lets leave the lovebirds be, then. Damn where do I even start..."  
They'll get their own chapter as well, because there is quite a bit to catch up in and I'd like to see if there's any backlash I have to deal with for Sabriel before writing all that out... Anyway, Dean was smiling, Castiel was trying to assure Dean he had nothing to apologize for, and Sam was stumbling over his words as Gabriel followed him to the kitchen to prepared themselves some drinks- sure, Gabriel could 'magic' some up but where's the fun in that? Things would be okay and happiness was allowed; they could live off the books, as themselves, and no one could stop them now. 

**Author's Note:**

> at some point in the middle of writing this, my mental health started deteriorating more for no reason so you can tell where I just stopped caring. I may edit/re-write this chapter but otherwise, I'll write a chapter each for Destiel and Sabriel if y'all wanna see it :,)


End file.
